Madness Combat 5: Depredation
Madness Combat 5: Depredation is the fifth installment in the series, and the second installment in the Tricky saga. It was released on March 24th, 2005. Plot Hank's appearance changes radically since the last few episode. He now wears circular red rimless glasses, a mask, a black trench coat (a reference to the movie Léon), also with a matching black toque; of the kind a television robber might use, and bandages all across his body. The episode opens with what might be a stronghold of the 1337 Crew. Jesus is now battle-scarred, covered in stitches over his head and bandages across his body, under his white coat. Hank sneaks around the building andmanages to take down each guard with the use of his fiber wire and his silenced M1911. Soon he obtains his Micro Uzis and gets on the roof of a building with a glass opening on top. Hank breaks through the glass and makes quick work of the 1337 Agents. He heads into the second room and kills several 1337 agents with the aid of his bullettime. As he is about to leave, Hank gets trapped in the room and the dead agents in the room suddenly become zombies, and Jesus appears. Jesus tears the roof off of the room and the two engage in hand to hand combat. Hank is quickly outmatched and jumps out when Jesus summons his sword. Hank runs near to the edge of the cliff outside and stares at the sun for a few seconds before the fight continues. as Jesus engages Hank, Jesus manages to slash Hank along the back, but is soon countered with a punch and toss combo. Jesus then starts throwing his zombies at Hank, but Hank started using their guns agaisnt him, so Jesus knocks Hank to to a cliff side below. Hank lays still for a few seconds, but once again shows an impressive display of his bullettime ability and takes out all of Jesus's zombies. Jesus proceeds to fight Hank, who employs a fighting style identical to "Gun-Kata", the fictional martial art invented in the movie Equilibrium (2002) but is knocked off the cliff and finally to the valley at the very bottom of the area. After killing more agents, a warning sign pops up out of the ground. The warning sign then slides quickly to the right and slams an agent to the ground. Tricky shows up from the ground, but is shot by Hank. When Jesus runs in Hank's direction, about to strangle him, all of a sudden the time freezes, and we can see Tricky on the foreground of the screen. Then, the entire tone of the flash changes, becoming so insane as to make the previous flashes appear tame and sane in comparison. Two phrases of text appear: '' REALITY COMPROMISED'' THE CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED The Improbability Drive granted Tricky powers of incredible speed combined with superhuman strength and reflexes, but at the cost of his sanity. Tricky, now shaking in his frenzy, blasts out of the ground between Jesus and Hank, rupturing it. In a split second he runs to the back of Jesus, and Hank tries to shoot Tricky, accidentally shooting Jesus. Tricky swiftly runs in Hank's direction, threatening with his traffic sign. Hank, once he discovers he ran out of ammunition, tries to retaliate, but Tricky throws him to the ground, beating him and smashing him up a cliff his Warning Sign. Tricky grabs Jesus' body, where after the screen switches to Hank on top of the cliff. Two guys, Sanford and Deimos, (possible fans or friends of Hank) drive in a Jeep, and quickly throw Hank a katana (probably the same one seen in Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis), before reversing and getting flattened by the Flying Party building (another reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams). Tricky manages to quickly and decisively defeat and decapitate Jesus from above the jaw and then goes into a short fight with Hank. Despite managing to hold his own for most of the fight, and even gaining the upper hand near the very end, Hank can't manage to defeat the clown: Tricky stabs Hank through the chest with his traffic sign. In self defense, Hank pounds him and then slices off the top of his head. An immense amount of blood squirts from Tricky's head and he dies after a short convulsion. But according to the improbability drive this was not supposed to happen, and Tricky gets up again. Two lines of text appear in the bottom of the screen: OMFG YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU! In a split second Tricky rips off Hank's head and smashes it against the ground, pulverizing it. Having defeated both Hank and Jesus, Tricky then makes the peace sign happily as the episode ends. Trivia *The way Hank jumps in and kills the 1337 agents the same way he did in Madness Combat 4, but with different weapons. *Jesus' robe and Hank's clothes are the same, but with a difference in color and Hank Having a Belt, which connects with his Collar. *At the part when Hank gets pushed down the cliff, he gets an Uzi and a Deagle but curiously, when the Deagle is empty, he appears to shoot one last bullet before dropping it. *This is the only episode where Hank, Sanford and Deimos are all seen on the same screen alive. *The blood is finally realistic, including wounds, blood spatters, and blood spills. External Links *Madness Combat 5 at Krinkels's website Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations